El psiquiátrico μ's
by OphiellTheFallenAngel
Summary: En Akihabara existe un centro psiquiátrico para tratar enfermos mentales, dirigido por Maki Nishikino, pero un día 3 detectives de la policía, la división A - Rise tras un reporte de una llamada de auxilio acuden para ayudar en el altercado pero al llegar, encuentran todo desolado envuelto en misterio e incertidumbre, solo la directora y un paciente Honoka Kousaka han sobrevivido
1. Chapter 1

" _La mente humana es todo un enigma, en la cual se pueden encontrar grandes descubrimientos o simplemente en ella se pueden hallar lo más oscuros secretos que cualquier ser humano puede esconder, en buenas manos es productiva y beneficiosa… en manos equivocadas puede ser todo un caos" …_

 _¿Si pudieras tener el control de tu mente o la de otros, que es lo que harías?_

 **El psiquiátrico μ's**

Capítulo 1. Un extraño crimen en el psiquiátrico, el origen de un gran misterio

Una lluviosa tarde jueves, 3 de las detectives más renombradas de todo Akihabara estaban en una patrulla de la policía dando un patrullaje de rutina en la ciudad y hasta el momento todo estaba completamente en orden, por la radio no escuchaban ningún informe por parte de la central por alguna especie de altercado, robo o crimen al cual debían acudir de manera inmediata, las 3 detectives eran Kira Tsubasa quien era la detective encargada del área de criminalística, Erena Toudo detective encargada del área de control anti – bombas y Anju Yuuki detective encargada del área de anti – motines, secuestros. Todo parecía ser que el día terminaría lo más pronto posible después de su patrujalle ya que eran las 6:00 pm, hasta ahora no había ningún reporte en la radio de la patrulla hasta que al doblar en una esquina se veía en el boulevard al horizonte el centro psiquiátrico μ's, propiedad de una de las familias más ricas de todo Akihabara y mayormente de Japón, la familia Nishikino además de que la única hija y heredera de la gran fortuna de hospitales de esa rama familiar serian a su debido tiempo de ella, es decir de Maki Nishikino.

Ella desde muy pequeña demostró ser muy inteligente, muy audaz, disciplinada con todo lo que tuviera que ver con medicina hasta el punto de a la edad de los 17 años ser quien se encargue de tratar a los enfermos mentales de dicho lugar, devota a su trabajo la pelirroja de ojos violetas, belleza y porte envidiables siempre salía en los noticieros o periódicos semanales porque he realmente eficiente su trabajo logrando dar de alta hasta el momento al 45% de la capacidad total de pacientes en tan solo 4 años. Maki siempre se ha caracterizo por tener un carácter endeble y sereno, pero había momentos en los que podía ser alguien intimidante, esto le facilitaba el respeto de muchos, pero también el miedo de otros. Mientras las 3 chicas pararon detrás de un semáforo el cual se puso en rojo la radio comenzó a emitir un sonido extraño para después una voz femenina comenzar a hablar.

Patrulla 45, Patrulla 45 responda, cambio — Al parecer el patrullaje se extendería un poco más pensaron las 3.

Aquí patrulla 45, Kira Tsubasa líder de la unidad de detectives A – Rise, cambio — La castaña de ojos esmeraldas y pequeña estatura tomo el intercomunicador para responder al llamado.

Por favor vaya rumbo al centro psiquiátrico, al parecer hubo una llamada de auxilio del interior de ese lugar, mas patrullas se han dirigido al lugar, pero no ha habido respuesta de ninguna, vayan lo más antes posible, cambio — Extrañamente al cambiar a verde y acelerar hacia ese lugar la señal de la radio tenía cierta interferencia.

Entendido vamos para allá, cambio y fuera —

Tomando rumbo las 3 se miraron un poco confundidas, ¿Qué habría sucedido en ese lugar para que se recibiera una llamada de auxilio?, lo más extraño ¿Cuántas patrullas han recibido el reporte y acudido al lugar para después no mandar alguna respuesta del estado del lugar o de la situación?, claramente la situación era un completo misterio el cual pronto habrían de descubrir, pero jamás habrían de pensar esto: lo que paso en el psiquiátrico estaría más allá de sus límites de comprensión o entendimiento tanto psicológico como ético, yendo a toda prisa Tsubasa manejaba a toda prisa pasándose alguno que otro alto y recibiendo un pitido del claxon de carros con los que estuvo a punto de ocasionar un accidente pero ya la sirena de la patrulla estaba encendida dándose a entender que estaban en una misión la cual desconocían el objetivo de esta, quizás reconocimiento o investigación, para las 3 chicas era todo un enigma hasta el momento.

Así que el centro psiquiátrico μ's ¿eh?... me pregunto que habrá pasado… ¿Tu qué crees que haya sucedido Erena? — la peli marrón de ojos violetas, miraba hacia atrás en el asiento trasero a su compañera de cabellos purpuras y ojos del mismo color quien alistaba su arma por cualquier cosa.

No tengo ni la más remota idea la verdad Anju…. pero ese lugar me da escalofríos, es posible que algún loco se haya desquiciado y hecho algún tipo de desastre o yo que se — cargaba un cartucho de balas para su revolver mientras lo sostenía del mango

Lo dudo… la doctora Maki Nishikino, siempre ha mantenido el orden en ese lugar, es la primera vez en 4 años que se recibe una llamada así… debe ser algo más… algo realmente extraño... — La intuición de la líder de esa unidad le decía que eso no era posible que tuviera que ver con los pacientes.

Al llegar la patrulla a la entrada del lugar las rejas estaban abiertas así que entraron derrapando de golpe y en seco, observando hacia todos lados, pero todo estaba completamente en silencio, lo único que si era visible eran las patrullas vacías de otras unidas así que bajaron lentamente manteniendo todos sus sentidos alertas porque no permitirán ser tomadas por sorpresa ante una situación de alto peligro como esa, la mirada de las 3 estaba hacia todas direcciones pero no había más que silencio y la lluvia en el ambiente. Cada una miro hacia el interior de cada patrulla no encontrando realmente nada relevante hasta que llegaron a una escalinata que las llevaría hacia las puertas del lugar escondiéndose a modo de sigilo detrás de unos pilares a los costados, Erena y Anju, Tsubasa se puso a un lado de la puerta la cual noto entre abierta dando la orden a sus compañeras que fueran por delante para asegurar el área.

Entonces la peli purpura y la peli marrón se acercaron abriendo la puerta de golpe encontrándose una recepción completamente vacía, luces parpadeantes, extraña y misteriosamente todo destrozado, como si hubieran asaltado el lugar o simplemente hubieran provocado un desastre en ese punto, escuchándose la voz de Erena quien le hablaría a su compañera y líder de grupo sin dejar de apuntar hacia todos lados.

Despejado —

Pero qué demonios, sucedió aquí…. ¿Hola?... ¿Hay alguien? —

Anju había exclamado algo fuerte escuchándose el eco de su voz perdiéndose en las gruesas paredes de la recepción del psiquiátrico recibiendo un golpe el hombro por parte de su compañera claramente molesta ya que había considerado que hacer eso había sido algo realmente imprudente, es como decir: "Hola… hombre(s) malos… estamos aquí para que nos hagan papilla", riñéndose ambas hasta que la castaña llego a separarlas interponiéndose entre ellas tomándole por el hombro a cada una para tranquilizar la situación, ordenándoles que recorrieran la zona, que vieran por cada rincón o puerta la cual hubiera ahí, debía existir una pista o algo que les hiciera saber que fue lo que paso. Así que las 3 recorrieron distintos puntos, no encontrando nada hasta el momento. La recepción donde se supone estaría una secretaria estaba vacía sin rastros de violencia o forcejeo, vaya ni sangre había regada por el suelo o cerca de ahí, las paredes y el techo estaban roidos como si algo las hubiera corroído u oxidado, pero ni siquiera eran de metal para manifestar esa reacción ambiental, viendo por cada puerta solamente encontraban pasillos, una bodega, oficinas vacías hasta que en una puerta encontraron algo que realmente las dejaría anonadadas.

Tsubasa… ven aquí... creo que querrás ver esto… — llamándola Erena mientras miraba hacia el interior de esa pequeña habitación se acercaron Anju y la nombrada.

Doctora Nishikino…. pero que rayos sucedió aquí… ¿porque su falda esta ensangrentada?... ¿Por qué esta esa chica con usted? — Anju miraba con asombro y algo de preocupación el estado de la pelirroja quien estaba de rodillas recargada en una pared abrazando a una chica peli jengibre, vestida con una camisa de fuerza, en posición fetal temblando de miedo, asustada.

¿Está bien doctora? — Poniéndose en cunclillas Tsubasa se acercó hacia ella y por mero impulso toco el hombro de la paciente que al simple tacto comenzó a ponerse como loca.

El repentino reaccionar de esa paciente de verdad les dio un susto de muerte a las 3, tanto que las 2 compañeras de Tsubasa le apuntaron con sus armas, haciendo enfadar a la pelirroja que se levantó poniéndose delante de la otra chica que solamente se tomaba la cabeza, temblando y diciendo cosas que ninguna de las 3 detectives podría simplemente entender. La situación realmente era más grave de lo que esperaban o al menos esa era la conclusión a la cual estaban llegando, alzando la voz y extendiendo los brazos hacia los costados no permitiría por nada del mundo y por su ética profesional que simples detectives de la policía de Akihabara abrieran fuego contra una de sus pacientes sin motivo aparente, mucho menos sin darles una prudente explicación de lo que la tiene tan asustada.

¡Bajen sus armas!, Honoka es inofensiva… solo está asustada, bajen sus armas! — Recriminaba violentamente a la pelirroja mirando con verdadera molestia a ambas chicas que no bajan sus armas ante el reclamo de la directora del centro psiquiátrico.

Anju… Erena… bajen sus armas… no hagan la situación más grave... por amor de dios… Bajen sus armas! es una orden! — Se estaba cabreando Tsubasa quien no dejo de gritar hasta que ellas lo hicieron mirando cuidadosamente a las 2 "sobrevivientes" — Doctora Nishikino…. que… —

Solo díganme Maki… por favor…. — Calmándose las aguas, la doctora se dirigió a su paciente para tomarle de los hombros para intentar calmarla — Honoka… todo está bien… chicas buenas están aquí para ayudarnos… no temas… ¿está bien? —

La chica peli jengibre se volteo lentamente mirando a las 3 detectives, dejando ver su cabello desarreglado, una piel clara, pero con un estado decrepito evidente, ojeras, labios resecos y sus uñas cubiertas de tierra y ¿sangre? Con ese pequeño detalle todo comenzaba a tornarse mucho más raro de lo que ya era, analizando la habitación llegaron a concluir que era una pequeña cabina de cámaras de vigilancia donde en un gran computador y pantallas se podía tener control del sistema de vigilancia de todo ese edificio. Tsubasa se acercó hacia la gran computadora para empezar a teclear algunos códigos de acceso que ella sabía no propiamente de ese sistema, pero casi todos los sistemas de vigilancia de la ciudad tenían el mismo mecanismo siendo prácticamente un juego de niños lograr controlar a completa libertad la visión de cada cámara o grabación almacenada de todas y cada una de las cámaras.

Concentrada en ver las imágenes de las cámaras, dejo a sus compañeras que interrogasen a la doctora viendo que todo estaba demasiado normal hacia cierto punto, ¿Por qué? era sencillo llego un momento en que se escucharon las alarmas activarse, muchos pacientes corrían despavoridos sin razón aparente, los doctores y enfermeras, incluso ayudantes en la limpieza, camilleros estaban tratando de controlar la situación pero todo era completamente inútil, de un momento a otro la policía llego como apoyo. Pero aun así ninguna imagen fue suficientemente contundente o una pista clara para poder tener la certeza de que algo o alguien provoco ese alboroto. De momento se escucharon disparos y policías retrocediendo, _"¿A quién le estaban disparando?"_ haciéndose esa pregunta mental que en tan solo instantes seria respondida apareciendo en la pantalla a una figura encapuchada caminando hacia ellos tranquilamente, descalza y con los pies manchados de sangre, así como los bordes inferiores de su habito blanco extendiendo solo la diestra para desaparecer a todo a aquel que estuviera en frente suyo haciéndolo polvo prácticamente.

Pero que…. — Su frase quedo interrumpida ya que ese "ente" volteo hacia la cámara viéndose unos cabellos negros sobresalir de los costados de la capucha, un rostro frio cual asesino fuera o en este caso asesina porque sin duda era una chica, sus ojos eran carmesí y tez pálida totalmente, además de que en la mitad del rostro tenía una cicatriz la cual le daba un aspecto más aterrador a su presencia.

De golpe sintió como la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas aturdiéndose, todo a su alrededor estaba temblando de manera indescriptible como si estuviera a punto de romperse la línea de espacio – tiempo, levantándose de golpe y volteando hacia donde estaban las demás, topándose con esa chica cara a cara… de menor estatura que ella, intimidada por la mirada carmesí y sin emoción que le tiraba. Extendiendo un brazo el cual tenía la mano cubierta de sangre sostenía una especie de jeringa la cual la apuntaba a la detective castaña con la intención de clavársela, pero solo vio el movimiento de hacerlo, pero no sintió dolor, ni el pinchazo o sangre saliendo de su cuerpo.

Simplemente todo se volvió negro, perdiendo la conciencia, absorta a lo que siguiera después cayendo en un estado profundo de reposo momentáneo solamente diciéndose mentalmente.

 _[Que demonios ha sido eso…. ¿Estoy muerta acaso? ¿Quién ese esa chica? Que paso en este lugar…. no lo entiendo...]_

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues me he inspirado para escribir esta historia, esta será más de suspenso que de terror o gore, ósea si tendrá terror, pero será más psicológico que con monstruos y toda la cosa, si los habrá, pero no al punto de ser algo brutalmente sangriento jejeje espero me de a entender, nos veremos en la próxima actualización, pueden dejar sus sugerencias, reviews, reclamos etc etc.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El psiquiátrico μ's**

Capítulo 2. Despertando en una oscura pesadilla ¿Quién es Honoka?

 _[Mi cuerpo se siente demasiado pesado…. pero quien era esa chica…. ¿Cómo fue que salió de la cámara de seguridad?, sus ojos… su estado decrepito no me dieron buena espina…. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con lo sucedido aquí?]_

Poco a poco la detective Tsubasa volvía en si abriendo los ojos completamente aturdida, su cuerpo le dolía y una gran sensación de pesadez la invadía de manera abrupta y casi de golpe viendo a duras penas en ese lugar el cual era húmedo, únicamente unas pequeñas luces en las paredes lo iluminaban percibiendo que se estaba deteriorando y cayendo a pedazos. Cabe mencionar que estaba colgada hacia debajo de lo que al parecer era una cuerda gruesa como también que había cuerpos tanto de personas como de cerdos alrededor de ella en evidente estado de descomposición ya que un olor a putrefacción se inundaba en sus fosas nasales.

Al fondo de esa habitación había una puerta manchada de sangre con un vitral transparente del cual se veía a alguien golpeando algo, específicamente cortando algo con un hacha de carnicero, eso solamente le hizo incrementar su estado de alerta tratando de curvar medio cuerpo hacia arriba para poder alcanzar el borde la cuerda, pero tenía esta un nudo bien hecho que le sería difícil de poder deshacer sin algo filoso para poder romperla.

 _[Mierda…. debo apresurarme a salir de aquí si no ese cabrón ahí dentro va a destazarme con esa hacha]_

Mirando hacia todos lados sentía como el mareo gracias a la sangre que se acumulaba al cerebro le aturdía al grado de estar perdiendo la conciencia nuevamente, desesperándose vio como en un cerdo delante de ella a una distancia considerable tenía clavado un puñal en el lomo, encontrando su vía de escape, solamente debía mecerse con cuidado para no hacer ruidos raros que pudieran llamar la atención del tipo en la otra habitación. Meciéndose de atrás hacia adelante estiraba la mano derecha para agarrar el mango del puñal, pero no lo alcanzaba de todas formas. Estirándose lo más que podía tomaba impulso para poder llegar con mayor facilidad para tomarlo.

 _[Ya casi… ya casi lo agarro]_

Cada vez estaba más y más cerca, pero en un intento torpe jalo el puñal con todo y cerdo zafándolo del gancho colgado de un tupo en el techo haciendo que tanto cerdo como gancho cayeran al suelo haciendo un eco sonoro que esta vez sí llamaría la atención de ese hombre que abrió la puerta lentamente, entre pequeñas luces pudo ver que su rostro tenía una carcasa de una máscara que desfiguraba su rostro que por mero instinto la castaña se quedó quieta mientras cerraba los ojos con el ceño fruncido maldiciéndose internamente por haber hecho casi un escándalo que posiblemente le podría costar la vida pero para su buena suerte el tipo vestido con bata de carnicero ensangrentada solo tomo un cuerpo y lo partió la mitad de tajo con su arma para arrastrar la parte que le arranco cerrando la puerta detrás de el para seguir con lo suyo, absorto a los intentos de la detective de liberarse.

Fuera de todo peligro, con puñal en malo arqueo nuevamente su cuerpo para usarlo rompiendo la cuerda con todo cuidado, viendo de reojo una que otra vez hacia la puerta lo que menos quería ser la siguiente en ser molida y hecha pecadillo. Todo iba perfecto, finalmente rompió la cuerda cayendo al suelo en un charco de sangre sintiendo asco porque se había metido por su boca y bebido un poco, pero aguanto las ganas de vomitar parándose en cunclillas caminando lentamente en modo de sigilo para no ser vista caminando por toda la habitación buscando alguna puerta, ducto de ventilación o algún agujero por cual poder salir de hi encontrándose con una puerta lateral que la conduciría lejos de ahí ¿A dónde? esa era otra cuestión pero lo importante aquí era salir con vida de ese "sótano". Por lo cual tomando la perilla la abrió lentamente evitando que rechinara cerrando la puerta tras de ella recargándose de espaldas a ella respirando agitada.

Estuvo cerca…. otro poco y no la cuento… — La castaña saco una lámpara de entre los bolsillos de sus pantalones ajustados para alumbrarse en un pasillo de ladrillos siguiendo el camino de este en silencio. — ¿Sera el sótano del psiquiátrico acaso? — Se dijo a si misma mientras seguía su andar.

Desenfundo su arma con la otra mano apuntando hacia todos lados, pero no encontraba nada que representara un verdadero peligro para ella doblando a la izquierda vio un vitral el cual se podía ver a ese hombre descuartizando masas de carne pútridas en una mesa con una brutalidad inigualable, para ella el simple hecho de verlo era algo realmente sacado de una película de terror, pero siguió andando apagando la luz solo guiándose con la luz de la habitación a lado.

Ya estaba a medio camino para dejar esa zona, para su desgracia y porque simplemente no lo vio su pierna izquierda rompió una cuerda la cual activo una alarma que resonaba fuertemente haciendo eco en todo el lugar, lo siguiente fue mucho más desalentador: el sonido de una motosierra encendiéndose le retumbo en los oídos volteando hacia atrás para ver con terror en el fondo de ese pasillo al tipo cargando una motosierra comenzando a correr hacia la castaña, no hacía falta pensarlo 2 veces, corrió de igual manera por grandes pasillos doblando a los lados en intervalos, izquierda y derecha como al revés miro de reojo nuevamente hacia atrás mientras ese hombre se acercaba lentamente moviendo la motosierra de manera amenazante de un lado a otro optando por dispararle al cuerpo pero este no parecía detenerse para nada.

¡Maldito cabron! ¡Déjame de perseguir! muérete! — Bufaba desesperada disparándole al pecho, a los brazos y piernas, pero nada de eso estaba funcionando, el tipo no la dejaría escapar fácilmente.

De frente estaba la puerta de un ascensor agradeciendo a dios que estuviera ahí, ya solo estaba a un pelín de partirla en pedazos con esa motosierra que cada vez la escuchaba más cerca de ella peligrosamente amenazante dando un soltó hacia adelante toco el botón abriendo la puerta sintiendo que logro cortarle el tobillo por detrás haciéndola caer al interior del ascensor, el agresor intentaba con la motosierra abrir las puertas que estaban cerrándose. Completamente furiosa y con mucha molestia en su tobillo le disparo a la cabeza no una, no dos, 3 veces lo hizo logrando finalmente detenerlo cerrándose las puertas para comenzar a moverse el ascensor hacia arriba.

El dolor en su tobillo era realmente insoportable, se miró el pantalón rasgado y como lentamente escurría sangre a su zapato apoyando ambas manos en las paredes laterales para levantarse siendo algo realmente doloroso de hacer, tan solo apoyar ese pie en el suelo era como si una descarga eléctrica le corriera por todo el cuerpo paralizándola… debía curarse rápido, parar la hemorragia lo antes posible, sería peligroso si se encontraba con otro tipo o cosa… ni ella misma sabía que era lo que le ataco pero lo que si es que era peligroso en demasía.

 **En la cabina de las cámaras de seguridad**

Ni Anju como Erena se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de su compañera y líder de unidad, mientras interrogaban a la doctora Nishikino sobre qué fue lo que paso, cada palabra, cada oración y frase les resultaba más confusa que la anterior, simplemente ninguna de las 2 podía siquiera entender o darle forma a lo que estaba explicándoles la pelirroja y todo tenía que ver con cierta peli jengibre que solamente estaba dando vueltas de un lado a otro caminando en ese pequeño espacio perdida en su propio mundo hasta que la peli purpura se desesperó y tomo a Honoka de los hombros deteniéndola comenzando a gritarle empeorando mucho más su estado nervioso y emocional.

¡Puedes detenerte de una vez! me estas empezando a asustar! —

La chica solamente soltó un grito ensordecedor que se transformó en un chillido agudo que comenzó a aturdirles la cabeza, como si miles de agujas se les estuvieran clavándose, obligándole a soltarla y a las otras 2 chicas tomarse los oídos para no quedar sordas. Su situación empeoraría más de la cuenta cuando ante sus ojos lentamente el espacio comenzaba a distorsionarse, había pequeñas ondas magnéticas moviéndose hacia todos lados, todas provenientes de aquella chica que no dejaba de gritar hasta que de la nada y de manera realmente sorprendente esa pequeña oficina de vigilancia se volvió ante sus ojos se volvió el área de quirófanos. Prácticamente estaban anonadas todas, no entendían como o cuando eso paso, la única opción para que eso no siguiera ocurriendo era calmar a Honoka quien no paraba de hacer ese estruendoso sonido.

Maki acercándose a ella le tomo en sus brazos para abrazarla acuñándola en su pecho con fuerza para lograr calmarla acariciando su cabello hasta que de a poco su estado alterado disminuyo hasta solamente pequeños sollozos seguidos de un llanto desconsolado, de un niño asustado escuchándose por primera vez hablar.

Quiero ir a casa…. Quiero ir a casa…. No quiero que ella me encuentre…. me hará daño…. — Inconscientemente lo repetía otra vez, como si estuviera en una especie de transe.

Shh…. Honoka… Todo está bien…. no te preocupes… No dejare que "ella" te ponga una mano encima, lo prometo. Detectives… por favor síganme… busquemos una ambulancia para salir de aquí —

Pero de donde vamos a sacar una doctora… este lugar al parecer está hecho pedazos… — La peli marrón miraba confundida el lugar, con cierto temor ya que había rastros de sangre por doquier.

Saliendo del quirófano las 4 chicas caminaron por varios pasillos, entre puertas y puertas… parecía un laberinto interminable hasta que al abrir una puerta vieron en el fondo de la habitación a la misma encapuchada que había visto Tsubasa, con sus mechones negros, su rostro aterrador y ropa blanca ensangrentada que caminaba lentamente hacia ellas claramente aterradas porque no sabían ni quién demonios era o que era lo que quería. Corriendo y volteando hacia atrás, veían como se creaba una distorsión en el ambiente que con cada paso que daba la chica encapuchada se tele transportaba acercándose peligrosamente a ellas, hasta que de un momento a otro ya no estaba… ¿Cómo si nada había desaparecido?, en su camino habían 2 puertas grandes las cuales les llevarían por el ascensor para ir al área de urgencias un piso abajo que al hacer un sonido y abrirse las puertas vieron a su compañera con un tobillo ensangrentado a duras penas manteniéndose en pie.

Tsubasa! ¿Qué te paso?! ¿Estás bien?! — Alarmadas sus compañeras se le acercaron tomándole por cada hombro adentrándose al ascensor mientras la doctora tomaba del brazo a Honoka apretando un botón para comenzar a descender un piso abajo.

No se preocupen…. digamos que tuve un altercado… con un paciente…. eso creo en el sótano… el maldito tiene complejo de carnicero… con una motosierra me corto el tobillo, un poco más y me mata — Respiraba con dificultad, pálida por la falta de sangre.

No puede ser….. — la pelirroja se recargo de la pared golpeándose el rostro con una mano frustrada y aterrada.

¿Qué sucede doctora? — Esta vez Tsubasa aun con las fuerzas que le quedaban miro a la oji violeta que solamente estaba más y más nerviosa.

Al parecer… ha cumplido su palabra…. encontró una forma de regenerar su cuerpo parcial o totalmente… para terminar lo que empezó… Maldita sea Nico Yazawa… ¿Cuál es tu afán de utilizar a Honoka en tus experimentos? — Respiraba agitada golpeándose el rostro una y otra vez, sin saber qué hacer.

Las 3 detectives estaban perdidas, ¿Nico Yazawa? ¿Honoka? qué relación había entre ambas chicas, cuál era el tipo de relación que tenía ella con esa tal Nico, la respuesta a eso sin preguntar vendría a continuación.

Veran… Yo hace tiempo… trabajé aquí en el psiquiátrico con una gran compañera, Nico Yazawa, era la anterior directora del psiquiátrico, pero por una enfermedad fue cedido a mis manos… al principio mi trabajo con ella fue de maravilla, pero con el tiempo descubrí que realizaba experimentos con los pacientes del psiquiátrico… cosas… realmente diabólicas…. Quería entender… el funcionamiento de la mente… quería… quería… entender como era que maquinaba la mente de una persona inestable… incluso adentrarse a ella… pero yo simplemente no podía permitir que ella siguiera realizando esas cosas… matándolos cuando fracasaba… un día no pude más y termine por sabotear uno de sus experimentos haciendo que ella quedara presa en lo que ella llama "el intervalo de la mente y la realidad"… nunca pensé que la volvería ver… tan solo ella quería encontrar una forma de curarse su enfermedad… pero cometiendo atrocidades… —

Con cada palabra se le podría ver el dolor, las lágrimas afloraban solas, se había quebrado delante de ellas mientras Honoka al darse cuenta de ello se acercó y le tomo de la mejilla de forma inocente, pura, conmoviéndola a ella hasta que sonrió inevitablemente.

Honoka Kousaka, es una paciente especial… ya que ella es la pieza faltante para que sus experimentos logren tener éxito, su poder cognitivo y sus ondas electromagnéticas de su psique tienen la frecuencia perfecta para que lograr que sus experimentos cumplan su objetivo: Descubrir el enigma del funcionamiento de la mente y poderla controlar a completa disposición, pudiendo alterar espacio y tiempo, incluso el estado físico de los objetos como su cuerpo en este caso — Sonrió ante las caricias reconfortantes de su paciente quien la miraba sonriente a pesar de su estado tan deprimente.

Ni Tsubasa, Erena o Anju se habían dado cuenta del alcance tan caótico de la situación, ahora tenían una nueva misión: Proteger a toda costa a Honoka y evitar que Nico le ponga las manos encima para terminar su trabajo que solamente podría traer caos a su realidad, cambiándola a una realidad extraña y terrorífica, quizás… su realidad ya ha sido afectada, estando dentro del mundo esa pelinegra homicida… Era incierto saber que era verdad o mentira, si lo que veían era real o una peligrosa ilusión hecha para una sola cosa: desaparecerlas.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: bueno ya sabe de qué ira esta historia, pero créanmelo ellas no serán las únicas que aparecerán, las demás musas también formarán parte de esta historia como personajes secundarios pero relevantes, bueno sin más que decir espero este capítulo les guste y nos vemos en la próxima actualización**


	3. Chapter 3

**El psiquiátrico μ's**

Capítulo 3. El extraño mundo de Nico, la mente trastornada de una psicópata

El descenso al área de urgencias para buscar una ambulancia después de aquella confesión por parte de la pelirroja se tornó incómodamente silencioso, las detectives sostenían de ambos brazos a su compañera herida mientras la doctora estaba recargada de una pared cruzada de brazos tocando su brazo una y otra vez con la yema de su dedo índice, con tan solo verla a sus ojos violetas cualquiera podría notar su desesperación por salir del lugar que durante 4 años lo considero un segundo hogar pero ahora solamente era una pequeña jaula en la cual sus peores miedos u horrores podían ser realidad gracias a aquella pelinegra que había comenzado nuevamente su búsqueda de la joven peli jengibre que dicho sea de paso solamente estaba mirando hacia las puertas del ascensor entrelazando sus manos temblándoles más de la cuenta.

Desde que la conoció supo que ella tenía un problema crónico con su presión arterial, que con los medicamentos y el tratamiento adecuados pudieron controlarse, pero… algo que, por supuesto le costaría durante esos años ya que Nico continuamente la quería usar para sus experimentos contra su voluntad hasta ese fatídico accidente, en su mente ese día volvió como si hubiera sido ayer.

 _** Flash Back **_

 _Las imágenes en su mente fueron de 2 años atrás, mientras ella hacia sus chequeos rutinarios a cada paciente pasando a cada habitación en el área de dormitorios, revisaba cualquier síntoma que pudieran presentar siendo unos más graves que otros, pero nada que ni pudiera solucionarse, su revisión de la tarde estaba yendo con normalidad hasta que llego a la habitación de Honoka, su paciente con los meticulosos cuidados. Abriendo la puerta pudo ver un pequeño cuarto con muchos posters de idols y muy colorido que a pesar de estar acolchonado por todos lados paredes, techo y suelo le había permitido tener esas pequeñas posesiones por su buena disposición para mejorar su estado mental pero extrañamente ella no estaba, además de que la puerta no tenía seguro. Como si alguien hubiera venido con anterioridad y se la hubiera llevado, solamente había alguien con la misma autoridad que ella para tomar un paciente de su dormitorio y hacerle "revisiones" u "procesos quirúrgicos", la pelinegra quien estaba decayendo en su estado de salud hasta que se dejara llevar por la locura para encontrar la razón del funcionamiento de la mente humana._

 _Otra vez… Nico…. porque no simplemente te detienes…. si tu enfermedad es incurable… ¿Por qué no simplemente disfrutar tus últimos momentos de vida? ¿Por qué torturar a personas inocentes que no son capaces de defenderse? —_

 _Cerro la puerta para comenzar a correr hacia unas escalares descendiendo a toda velocidad unos pisos abajo, esquivando a enfermeras, otros doctores y camilleros en su camino escuchando algunos pisos abajo unos gritos llenos de desesperación unos gritos agudos que provenían del gran quirófano donde ella tenía ese infernal aparato que solamente traía más desgracias al psiquiátrico. Debía ponerles fin a sus dementes intentos de querer ser dios, por sus ambiciones egoístas de salvarse de la muerte._

 _Llegando a unas puertas grandes las abrió de par en par, horrorizada por lo que presenciaría momentos después, la pelinegra estaba detrás de una cabina de control manejando un sistema avanzado STEM mientras tenia a Honoka acostada en una tina con agua amarrada con un arnés conectando varios cables a su cabeza que liberaban descargas eléctricas, mientras una gran pantalla registraba el aumento de las ondas cerebrales de la peli jengibre, los gritos se intensificaban más y más a cada segundo, la tortura era demasiado para ella._

 _¡Nico…. por amor de dios! ¡detente! ¡la vas a matar! — Gritaba la pelirroja intentando a cercarse a la máquina, pero cada paso que daba sentía su cuerpo pesado, las ondas cerebrales de Honoka creaban un campo electro-magnético que según Nico si lograba romper esa_

 _barrera podría entrar a su mente y así finalmente sus preguntas tendrían respuestas._

 _Maki…. esta vez no podrás detenerme…. estoy tan cerca… esta vez podre lograrlo… — En respuesta con solo tocar un botón una pequeña cámara de cristal caería del techo encerando a la directora del psiquiátrico impotente mientras la ex directora estaba llevando al límite a esa paciente hasta que unos censores mandaron una alerta de estado critico — Tsk… ¡no maldita sea! ¡No voy a detenerme! —_

 _Una alarme se lanzó de golpe escuchándose una alerta de peligro inminente, que el sistema estaba entrando en estado crítico, colapsaría si no lo paraban sobrecalentándolo. Esto alarmo en demasía a Maki que golpeaba una y otra vez el cristal de esa cámara impotente presenciando como la desquiciada de su compañera podría llegar a cumplir su cometido, pero con el gran riesgo de perder la vida y peor aún la de su paciente. Desesperada quito una placa de metal del suelo viendo unos cables que iban en dirección a la maquina Honoka estaba conectada jalándolos con fuerza sintiendo como coques eléctricos paralizaban su cuerpo haciéndole sentir dolor hasta que finalmente después de tanto forcejear lastimándose las manos en el proceso logro romper en 2 los cables dando como único resultado un corto circuito que haría colapsar ese aparato sacando chispas por todos apagándose todo sacando humo de lo sobrecalentado que estaba, su prisión se levanto yendo hacia Honoka que la desconecto rápidamente sacándola de la tina para ayudarla a caminar._

 _Frustrando nuevamente el intento de Nico para llegar a su objetivo saldría lentamente de ese lugar volteando a ver a su compañera que estaba claramente molesta cerrando los puños con fuerza, sabía de antemano que discutirían nuevamente cuando saliera de ahí… pero estaba vez no lo haría porque en tan solo instantes, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido una explosión provino del interior de ese lugar derrumbando todo a su alrededor, en pánico intento acercarse para salvarla solamente mirando por última vez como esa pelinegra estaba bajo escombros mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse hasta que no quedo nada de ella._

 _¡Nico! —_

 _Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que otra explosión más derrumbara todo en el interior de esa área para cuando bomberos y la policía llegaron, apagando el fuego, quitando los escombros no encontraron rastros de Nico. El informe oficial fue que "Un accidente laboral hizo colapsar esa zona y la ex directora Nico Yazawa falleció bajo los escombros, sin encontrar su cuerpo. Una gran mentira… la pelirroja pensó y pensaría durante mucho tiempo que sus experimentos darían frutos finalmente pero no de la manera que ella hubiera esperado._

 _** Fin del Flash Back **_

En medio de ese estado de trance de las 5 chicas, de momento la luz del ascensor se apagó y se detuvo en seco haciendo un movimiento brusco, la doctora Nishikino toco cada uno de los botones del panel de movimiento del ascensor, pero ninguno hizo que reaccionase como si hubiera ocurrido un apagón o peor aún alguien lo hubiera saboteado desde afuera para impedir que siguieran su camino, la segunda idea no era tan descabellada después de todo porque una demente que se movía entre dimensiones las perseguía para desaparecerlas de su camino. Todas se miraron desconcertadas.

Doctora…. ¿Qué sucede? — La castaña de mirada esmeralda miro a la pelirroja que solamente golpeaba una y otra vez los botones sin respuesta.

Nos encerró…. no tenemos salida… — Frustrada caía de rodillas contra el suelo.

No… no no…. no no… no… — Repetía Honoka mientras se ponía en cunclillas tomándose la cabeza.

La peli morada y peli marrón tomaron los bordes de ambas puertas corredizas del ascensor para ejercer fuerza jalándolas mientras con toda dificultad comenzaban a abrirse lentamente divisando un espacioso lugar lleno de columnas donde había una ambulancia estacionada, el área de urgencias estaba detrás de aquellas puertas, pero n solamente su vía de escape porque súbitamente aparecería la pelinegra encapuchada con esos intimidantes orbes carmesí serios, sin mostrar ningún tipo de emoción con su aspecto ensangrentado y demacrado que les sacaría un gran susto de muerte a todas, cerrarían las puertas nuevamente pero la mano de Nico se interpuso en el camino haciendo que se abrieran de par en par. Las 3 detectives estaban decididas a atacarlas, pero al instante de querer disparar sus armas estas salieron dispersadas de sus manos y la mano contraria de ella se estiro cerrando su puño provocándole un severo dolor de cabeza a Tsubasa, Serena y Anju que caían bruscamente al suelo tomándose los costados de su cabeza. Ese rostro con esa cicatriz, pálido estaba fijo sobre su "victima" la indefensa peli jengibre que se abrazó de la pelirroja para sentirse protegida.

Nico estaba a punto de arrebatársela de las manos cuando una camilla la envistió aventándola fuera de la visión de esas chicas apareciendo alterada y sin aire una peli azul vestida con un atuendo de camillero, sus ojos ámbar estaban fijos en ellas. El dolor de las 3 agentes de policía desapareció, pero aún estaban aturdidas.

Doctora… detectives… vámonos de aquí…. — La camillera le ayudo a levantar a Maki, mientras las demás hacían lo mismo.

Corrieron como si sus vidas dependieran de ello hacia la ambulancia, entrando en la parte delantera la Maki y esa chica quien era su salvadora en ese momento, Honoka y las demás irían por la parte de atrás cerrando las puertas arrancando rápidamente, acelerando para salir del área de urgencias hacia la ciudad. La castaña oji esmeralda se percató que su perseguidora caminaba detrás de ellas apareciendo y desapareciendo en intervalos con cada paso acercándose peligrosamente hacia ellas golpeando el cristal que separaba la cabina del conductor y la parta trasera para gritar alarmada.

¡Acelera! ¡Viene detrás de nosotras! — Entendiendo el mensaje al ver por el espejo retrovisor a Nico acercarse piso a fondo el acelerador alejándose del psiquiátrico.

A gran velocidad se alejaban del lugar, la torre central encendía un faro que iluminaria hacia los alrededores. Estando a "salvo" ya que no veían por atrás, adelante o los costados a la pelinegra respiraron más tranquilas girando en cada esquina para perderse entre los edificios, el misterio y la incertidumbre extrañamente fueron incrementando porque al parecer las calles como por arte magia estaban vacías, no había nada más que silencio, haciendo más alarmante el momento.

Finalmente habían salido de Akihabara por la carretera que llevaba a Chiba hacia el este, la ambulancia comenzó drásticamente a perder el control, abriéndose el suelo comenzando a caerse a pedazos como si impidiera que siguiera su camino. La ciudad detrás de ellas colapsaba bruscamente cayendo edificios dejando solamente nubes de humo y escombros, aterradas por lo que sucedía a su alrededor volteando hacia adelante ahí estaba ella… parada en medio camino, la pelinegra estaba firme esperando que le impactara la ambulancia o algo por el estilo.

¡Cuidado! — Dijeron las cuatro al unísono mientras la peli azul perdió el control del volante al quererla esquivar logrando irse derecho contra un barranco cayendo en picada la ambulancia volcándose una y otra vez hasta golpeándose todas contra todos lados hasta que perdieron el conocimiento dejando solamente un fatal accidente que posiblemente las mataría o las dejaría mal heridas imposibilitándoles escapar de ella.

Nuevamente todo se volvió negro para Tsubasa cerrando los ojos perdiendo el conocimiento, no sería la única, todas estaban inconscientes dentro de la ambulancia con múltiples heridas y una contusión severa en su cabeza.

 _[Esta vez…. dudo poder escapar de esta…. todas moriremos aquí… simplemente es el fin]_

 _[Detective Kira Tsubasa… aun no es el fin…. esta y estará a salvo en el interior de su mente]_

 _[¿Qué?]_

Esa voz la dejo confundida… pero muy pronto descubriría de quien se trataría, las sorpresas y misterios solamente estaban comenzando, el camino para salir de esa situación crítica estaba demasiado lejos de terminar para todas.

¿Lograran hacerlo? ¿Con vida? o Nico finalmente lograría cumplir sus planes… asesinando todo a quien se interponga en su camino, sin importar si es Maki o las 3 detectives de A – Rise.

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: Chan chan chan…. Un nuevo personaje ha aparecido jejejeje, les dejare este pequeño spoiler… en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán Nozomi y Eli… ahora les dejo saber quién de ellas 2 será la dueña de esa voz que le habla desde el interior de sus pensamientos, además una de ellas 2 se convertirá de gran ayuda en su camino, sin más que agregar me despido. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	4. Chapter 4

**El psiquiátrico μ's**

Capítulo 4. De vuelta a donde todo comenzó

Tras oír tales palabras la joven detective castaña comenzó a abrir loso ojos encontrándose en un cuarto, casi a oscuras ya que la única luz que iluminaba ese espacio era una pequeña lámpara incandescente que estaba en una mesita, Tsubasa lentamente se sentó encontrándose en una cama con un colchón dañado en su totalidad. El aspecto de ese cuarto era deprimente, la puerta de era de acero solido en la cual solamente había una ventana con 3 barrotes en la parte superior de está recobrando poco a poco el sentido tocándose la cabeza hasta que el mareo ceso levantándose de la cama caminando hacia la puerta imponiendo un poco de fuerza para abrirla porque al parecer estaba completamente oxidada

Saliendo se encontró con un enorme pasillo en el cual a los costados había puertas de posiblemente otras habitaciones, el entorno casi oscuro era extraño llenándola de desconfianza y únicamente a la derecha hasta el fondo había un espejo por el lado izquierdo llegaría a una especie de recepción, pero vería mas allá una puerta la cual llevaría a un cuarto con una silla grande con un aparato que desconocía. Por el momento solamente se concentró en caminar con suma dificultad a ese lugar viendo de reojo al interior de cada una de las puertas que pasaba, pero no veía nada solo era oscuridad en el interior preguntándose: " _¿Dónde demonios estoy?", "¿Qué es este lugar?"._

Sus cuestionamientos sin ella saberlo tendrían respuesta al llegar hasta el otro extremo del pasillo viendo una rustica recepción de hospital viendo muchas revistas, incluso un sillón como los de la sala de espera, mesas y cuadros estando un poco perdida en sus propios pensamientos sacándola de los mismos una voz gentil y amistosa que se dirigía tranquilamente hacia ella.

¿Se encuentra bien detective Tsubasa? — Al voltear hacia atrás vio detrás de un aparador a una enfermera de pie siendo una característica notable su cabello con 2 trenzas en tono purpura, una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría con unos inquietantes y penetrantes bellos ojos color esmeralda quien miro a la detective con simpatía.

¿Dónde me encuentro? — A secas hizo esa pregunta, tomándose unos segundos la contraria para responder.

Usted se encuentra en su subconsciente donde estará a salvo de Nico — Una respuesta demasiado clara para su gusto, pero al menos suficiente para saber que no corría ningún peligro y que no era ella alguien quien quisiera lastimarla.

Yendo hacia uno de los sillones se tomaría un momento para poder meditar y entender que era lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Primero esa llamada de auxilio por parte de la estación de policía, llegar al psiquiátrico y no encontrar a ningún agente, ni pista de los pacientes o demás personal, después encontrar a la directora Nishikino y esa paciente Honoka, finalmente descubrir que la peli jengibre es la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas de un juego macabro de esa mujer Nico Yazawa, unir las piezas daba como resultado la trama para una perfecta película de suspenso. De pronto su atención se vio prestada a un periódico en una mesita el cual tomo encontrando en primera plana una nota que simplemente la impacto la cual decía lo siguiente: "Detectives Kira Tsubasa, Erena Toudo y Anju Yukki desaparecidas", sus ojos no podrían manifestar mayor asombro ante eso.

Nada de lo que leía en ese periódico tenía sentido, todo era tan confuso e incierto que se acercó nuevamente a la enfermera peli purpura un poco alterada.

Quiero salir de este lugar… Necesito… ayudar a mis compañeras…. Debo evitar que Nico cumpla su cometido — Su voz sonaba entrecortada y a punto de perder los estribos.

Entonces sígame por favor… primero necesita usted un tratamiento — Con toda la clama del mundo esa mujer salió del aparador para dirigirse a la puerta con esa silla extraña abriéndola con una llave adentrándose al interior.

No tengo tiempo para sus cosas medicas… debo salir de aquí… — A regañadientes entro a esa habitación mientras le indicaba la peli purpura que se sentara en la silla. — ¿Qué tienes en mente? —

Usted solamente siéntese…. — Ayudándole a hacerlo le amarro las manos y pies con unos arneses terminando de acomodarla al ponerle un casco por arriba de la cabeza dirigiéndose a un interruptor a un lado de ella en la pared — Sentirá un pequeño pinchazo... solo relájese—

Iba a objetar, pero de golpe y sin previo aviso una gran descarga eléctrica salió disparada desde su cerebro hasta todo su cuerpo sintiendo como si un clavo le estuviera taladrando el cráneo, el dolor era insoportable tanto que la obligo a tensar los dientes y manifestar una expresión fruncida en su ceño temblando ya que ese golpe eléctrico la había paralizado de pies a cabeza pasando unos segundos hasta que todo el dolor y parálisis cesaron dejándola igual o peor que antes. Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía una descarga eléctrica tan potente que le costó algunos instantes poder reaccionar del todo bien. La enfermera comenzó a quitarle el armes de pies y manos, como el casco de la cabeza tranquilamente volviendo a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado.

Parándose de esa silla apoyo sus manos en sus rodillas esperando que su mirada y cabeza dejaran de darle vueltas respirando muy agitada por el momento. —

Descuide… los efectos pasaran en breve, para ser su primera lobotomía no le fue tan… mal… — Solamente aquella mujer estaba quieta sin hacer nada más.

Puedes… decirme… porque carajos… hiciste eso… — Su gesto de pocos amigos logro hacer reír a la otra.

Mejorar tus capacidades físicas, agilidad, resistencia y lo más importante para que tu mente este a salvo de esa enferma doctora —

Para tomarse tantas molestias con ella, era demasiado doloroso, pero de alguna u otra manera eso debía serle útil y estando erguida volteo hacia a atrás para verla volver a su pequeño lugar de trabajo acomodando unos papales tranquilamente absorta lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer la castaña. Por otra parte, ella volvería a recorrer ese lugar que no parecía ser tan grande buscando entre algunas puertas encontrándose con una pequeña bodega en la cual habían municiones, botiquines e incluso se encontró una escopeta semi - automática hatsan mpa-calibre 12/76 magnum misma que tomaría sin titubear cargándola con las municiones además de un pequeño mapa de Akihabara encontrándose varios puntos encerrados en un círculo rojo, estos eran:

El templo Kanda

El psiquiátrico μ's

El instituto Otonokizaka

La mansión Yazawa

La estación de policía de Akihabara

De todos los lugares el que más le daba muy mala leche era la mansión de la familia de la pelinegra, aunque sabía muy poco de ella era más que suficiente para pensar que sería el último lugar en cual querría estar, pero también tampoco era su intención volver al psiquiátrico no por ahora porque prácticamente seria como bajar el Niágara en monociclo. Ahora lo que restaba era saber como poder salir de el interior de su mente y volver al mundo real, regresando por donde vino dirigiéndose nuevamente al pasillo donde estaban las puertas caminando con su mirada fija en el mapa analizando los 5 puntos que estaban encerrados en rojo con curiosidad, pero nuevamente una voz volvió a interrumpir sus pensamientos, era igualmente femenina pero mucho mas tosca que la de la enfermera deteniéndose junto a una puerta.

Así que Nozomi te ha dado una mano ¿eh? Me pregunto porque…. vaya ni a mí me la dio… solamente me pidió que me quedara en esta habitación… que sería más "seguro" — Con ironía exclamaba sus palabras mientras la castaña escuchaba atente mirando hacia el interior de la habitación por la pequeña ventana viendo una vela iluminando a duras penas el interior siendo visible una figura femenina de cabellos largos, delgada y alta solo podía ver el color rubio de su cabello.

Pensé que era la única…. ¿Tu porque estas aquí? — Inquirió curiosa en su cuestionamiento.

Cometí un error, uno que casi pudo haberme costado la vida... si no es que realmente estoy muerta y mi alma está encerrada en este plano dimensional… pero bueno el punto aquí es que si es que quieres investigar o detener a esa mujer… según sea el caso, te daré un simple consejo — Se aclaraba la voz por un momento para proseguir con sus palabras.

Te escucho… — Expectante ante la "ayuda" que pudiera recibir de esa extraña persona.

Jamás… veas directamente a los ojos a Nico, el color rojo de ellos podría matarte o causarte algo peor y por nada del mundo, escúchame bien… nada del mundo… entres a su mansión sin estar armada hasta los dientes... créeme lo que hallaras ahí dentro podría dejarte con severemos problemas mentales — Se cruzaba de brazos esa figura misteriosa femenina mientras Tsubasa la escuchaba con suma atención.

Tomare en cuenta tu comentario, por cierto ¿Tu nombre es? —

Eli Ayase… Reportera del periódico BiBi…. una desgraciada que cometió el maldito error de indagar en la boca del lobo y pues heme aquí… esperando un milagro o simplemente el fin de mi vida —

Después de esa "amena" conversación una luz blanca brillaba al final en donde se suponía estaba un espejo acercándose mientras una pequeña música de fondo… música clásica daba ambiente a la situación y cuando estaba frente a esa luz que casi la dejaba ciega el cristal del espejo comenzó a cuartearse tele transportándola de manera instantánea al lugar donde había ocurrido el accidente encontrando la ambulancia destruida, pero ninguna de las otras chicas estaba ahí. Debía buscarlas lo más pronto posible, no quería imaginar a qué tipo de peligros podrían estar expuestas, pero quien más le preocupaba era Honoka, una chica indefensa, inestable y demasiado frágil, ni en un millón de años podría hacerle frente a la demente pelinegra con una fuerza desconocida la cual no daba indicios de conocer límites.

Levantándose para iniciar su búsqueda tan solo dio unos 10 pasos hacia adelante para encontrarse en su camino a quien menos quería ver en ese momento, Nico estaba de pie mirándole sin expresión en su semblante y con un tono sombrío en su rostro señalando a Tsubasa con el dedo índice de manera retadora.

Sé quién eres…. detective Tsubasa, se cuál es tu misión … se porque estas aquí, pero déjame decirte una cosa, ni tu ni tus compañeras serán impedimento para logre mis metas, conviértanse en una molestia en mi camino y no tendré piedad con ninguna, porque desde el principio ustedes han estado en la palma de mi mano — Con cada palabra la seriedad y determinación de esa mujer eran demasiado intimidantes para la detective que quedo por un momento fría del asombro.

Estés demente…. Honoka es una chica inocente, torturarla de esa manera es… inhumano — Como pudo tomo el valor suficiente para hacerle frente desenfundando su revolver apuntándole peligrosamente colgándose la escopeta en la espalda.

¿Inhumano dices? ¿Es inhumano querer encontrar la forma de seguir viviendo? ¿Es inhumano querer encontrar las respuestas a mis curiosidades? — Un tono frio, pero ligeramente molesto se escuchó por parte de la pelinegra ojicarmin. — Detective Tsubasa… si cree que soy un monstruo… permítame darle una muestra de ello —

Levantando la diestra de la nada el mismo dolor de cabeza que la aturdió en su primer encuentro volvió a sentirlo, pero estaba vez no la dejaría irse sin un rasguño así que jalaría el gatillo un par de vez viendo a duras penas como las balas trapazaban su abdomen, pero las heridas parecían regenerarse misteriosamente hasta que finalmente perdió el conocimiento escuchando unas últimas palabras de Nico.

Aprenderá… a las malas… el significado de la palabra Inhumano detective…. —

No supo cuánto tiempo paso, pero despertó al sentir unas pequeñas gotas caerle por la frente abriendo nuevamente los ojos viendo primeramente el cielo nublado y una leve llovizna cayendo seguida de unos relámpagos. Levantándose del suelo miro a su alrededor un jardín descuidado ya que la maleza estaba por lo menos un metro arriba del suelo, arboles sin hojas secos y a tan solo 50 metros de su ubicación una gran casa con estilo antiguo fácil de los años 1800 en completo abandono acercándose al lugar uso su lámpara para iluminar un camino el cual seguir subiendo por una pequeña escalinata de piedra que la llevaría a unas puertas de madera de roble tocándola y empujando hacia adelante escuchándose un rechino para ver el lobby con 2 escaleras en C que llevaban un segundo piso, un candelabro colgando del techo, pinturas, pinturas y reliquias antiguas analizando la zona pero escuchaba sonidos extraños de los rincones más profundos de lugar, ecos sonoros de cualquier cosa menos de algo humano, crujidos y golpes que la mantendrían en estado alerta con su arma en mano alumbrándose con la lámpara caminando para reconocer la zona topándose en una gran pared un retrato familiar de 3 pequeños niños pelinegros, una mujer mayor de tez clara y ojos carmín elegantemente vestida, a su derecha una figura inconfundible era Nico pero con un aspecto más ¿Bello? con un vestido negro que realmente la hacía verse como toda una princesa… ¿Qué significaba esto?, ¿Ella sería acaso la hija de una familia adinerada de Akihabara o algo por el estilo? bufando para sí misma.

Mierda…. de todos los lugares a los que debía enviarme… ¿porque precisamente a este lugar?… es…. realmente escalofriante…. —

 _Continuara…_

 **Nota del autor: En el siguiente capítulo Tsubasa descubrirá el oscuro pasado de Nico, por qué enfermo y las razones más a fondo del porque decidió volverse una científica "psicópata", no crean que me olvide de las demás, igual aparecerán de eso no tengan duda.**


	5. Chapter 5

**El psiquiátrico μ's**

Capítulo 5. La mansión Yazawa: "La casa de la tortura"

El estar en el interior de esa mansión le traía a la detective castaña un malestar en su estómago, con su lámpara iluminaria las paredes, el suelo, el techo viendo ligeros rastros de sangre que se dispersaban en distintos senderos yendo hacia el fondo del lobby hacia adelante topándose con una puerta metálica que estaba bloqueada con un mecanismo de seguridad muy sofisticado ya que donde estaba el cerrojo tenia conectado 3 cables que llegaban a ocultarse en las esquinas de las paredes como si traspasaran las mismas con un rumbo desconocido. Se dirigió a la entrada para salir porque ya la situación le daba muy mala espina, pero las puertas se cerraron de golpe en su cara. Jalando el picaporte sin cesar, solamente se daba cuenta de que estaba atrapada en ese tétrico hogar por lo cual le quedaba una sola alternativa: buscar otra salida.

Nuevamente vio las escaleras en C, decidiendo tomar la de la izquierda para encontrar un pasillo largo con varias puertas a los costados decidiendo explorar 1 x 1, pero estaban cerradas todas hasta que finalmente una le permitió entrar al interior encontrándose con una habitación con otras 3 puertas apenas siendo iluminada por una pequeña lámpara blanca.

Pero que mierda… es este lugar…. — Confundida no sabía por cual puerta ir, por lo que lo dejo al azar tomando la de la izquierda.

Al abrirla se encontró con un cuarto completamente a oscuras en el cual había cadenas colgando en el techo y algunas de estas tenían costales con quien sabe qué cosa adentro, a sus pies pudo ver varios orificios en todo el suelo deduciendo que sería alguna especie de trampa por lo que iría con sumo cuidado porque no debía ser demasiado lista para darse cuenta que algo saldría de ahí si algo hacia mal. Mirando a todos lados observo como había 3 camas como si fueran altares vacíos además de una palanca junto a ellas, no había ninguna salida de ahí por lo que eso era alguna especie de acertijo el cual debía resolver y tomándose su tiempo miro en la pared que había un código 7-5-8, al principio no entendía esos números, pero al ver los altares a un costado también estaban esos números pintados con sangre. Yendo hacia el altar donde estaba el 7 jalando la palanca dejando caer el cuerpo escuchándose un suspiro al hacerlo, acto seguido fue a donde estaba el 5 repitiendo el mismo proceso para escuchar un lamento a lo lejos volteando a todos lados, pero nada pasaba, finalmente fue hacia el 8 para volverlo a hacer escuchando un grito de una mujer que casi le daba un susto de muerte.

Ante ella la pared abría una puerta secreta que mostraba un pequeño cuarto con una mesa y unos apuntes que posiblemente serian de esa psicópata pelinegra, pero el ver en algunos frascos con agua ya de color amarillo cerebros le daba un tremendo escalofrió, encontrando además un pequeño aparato con una a aguja, un busto de una chica, se le podían ver los ojos lilas y unos mechones castaños, su rostro estaba desfigurado con medio cerebro expuesto. Una grabadora se encontraba entre todas esas cosas apretando el botón de play para escuchar lo que tuviera ahí guardado.

 _Bitácora de Nico Yazawa del 15 de marzo del 2010_

 _Paciente: Hanayo Koizumi_

 _Edad: 18 años_

 _Experimento: Descubrir cómo responde el sujeto a los estímulos neuro-electromagneticos en el sistema límbico del cerebro del sujeto de pruebas_

 _Por favor…. no me lastimes… déjame ir… prometo no decir nada sobre el procedimiento de tus experimentos… lo juro —_

En la grabación se escuchaba el sonido de una maquina activándose después de eso, un grito desgarrador agudo le hizo helar la sangre porque, aunque no lo viera le estaba calando hasta los huesos de tan solo imaginar cómo podría estarla matando a esa pobre chica. para después de algunos segundos detenerse todo sonido para escucharse la voz de esa tétrica mujer.

 _El sujeto ha perdido la conciencia… aumentare la dosis a un 200% —_

Un lamento se escuchaba, acompañado de gritos suplicando que parara, no podía tan siquiera soportar escuchar esa pobre voz de esa chica sufriendo tal tortura inmisericorde, no entendía que debía hacer, ¿En qué consistía el escuchar aquella grabación? tendría algún tipo de relación había con lo que tenía enfrente de ella hasta que la grabación finalizo con una frase de la víctima estando a punto de morir.

 _Tengo miedo… por favor… que alguien me salve… por favor… —_

¿Miedo? acaso Nico estaba estimulando esa zona del cerebro para ver las reacciones que podría tener esa chica con respecto a esa especifica emoción, tomándose un momento para pensar respirando profundo y soltando un suspiro pesado vería nuevamente aquel busto pútrido y esa máquina pensando en algo que posiblemente era lo que debería hacer. Encontrando un botón de encendido movió aquel aparato posicionando la aguja en la parte inferior del cráneo como curiosamente estaba indicado en una pequeña hoja metiendo la punta de la aguja drenando sangre que iría por un tubo de cristal que traspasaría la pared encendiéndosele un foco en ese momento.

 _[Eso es… quizás en las otras 2 puertas…. deba hacer lo mismo… la sangre activara el mecanismo de la puerta principal… debo apresurarme hacia las otras 2]_

Dicho y hecho, saldría de ese cuarto pasando por donde estaban los altares para ir nuevamente a donde estaban las otras 2 puertas, al entrar volvió a encontrarse con algo similar que en la anterior pero esta vez habían solamente 3 palancas en vez de altares tornándose un poco la situación más difícil para la detective Tsubasa que el suelo tenía los mismos orificios que en la anterior habitación pero había en el techo picos además de que en las paredes unas gruesas motosierras que podrían triturarla al menor contacto. La cosa era así: debía escoger una palanca que para hacer que el pasadizo en la pared se abriera, las otras 2 activarían las trampas dándole una muerte segura. Viendo las 3 opciones comenzó a tocar cada una como si estuviera casi adivinando cual sería la correcta, el más mínimo error la haría picadillo de un solo golpe, pero tomándose su tiempo finalmente decidió por tomar la de la derecha con algo de adrenalina en su acumulándose en su cuerpo, estaba algo atascada pero finalmente no se activó la trampa.

Abriéndose la puerta secreta en la pared entro, para encontrarse con algo peor que lo había visto en la otra habitación, miembros humanos colgados de ganchos en el techo, con sangre salpicada a su alrededor, una cama con picos en cada extremo y varios instrumentos de tortura con fines inimaginables sintiendo asco de oler tanta sangre yendo directo al escritorio se encontró con otro busto, pero este tenía solamente la mitad de la cara que a diferencia del anterior tenía el cabello naranja y un solo ojo color verde limón encendiendo la grabadora para escuchar la bitácora de ese sujeto de pruebas.

 _Bitácora de Nico Yazawa del 3 de enero del 2012_

 _Paciente: Rin Hoshizora_

 _Edad: 17 años_

 _Experimento: Exponer al sujeto de pruebas a un proceso de múltiple mutilación para descubrir que estímulos recibe el núcleo ceruleus._

 _¡Espera! ¡¿Mutilación?!, No… señorita Nico… no lo haga… por favor… soy su asistente…. no… ¡No! —_

Si los gritos de la paciente Hanayo eran desgarradores, los de esta paciente no tenían nombre escuchar como una especie de motosierra rompía tanto piel como musculo y hueso era brutal que Tsubasa no pudo evitar vomitar en el lugar casi a punto de desfallecer… no encontraba sentido al experimentar a ese extremo con personas inocentes, los gritos y suplicas combinados con el sonido de esa cierra eran cualquier cosa menos algo que quisiera ver o sentir propiamente después de algunos minutos todo ruido y grito terminaron prosiguiendo la grabación.

 _El dolor que manifestó el paciente al quitarle miembro por miembro dio los resultados esperados para el experimento…. procederé a deshacerme de los restos —_

Con mucho miedo la detective se preguntaba cómo podía tener la sangre tan fría y las agallas para realizar todas esas atrocidades sin sentir la más mínima culpa o remordimiento, monstruo o inhumano se quedaban ampliamente corto con lo que ella realmente era, le frustraba, le aterraba y le hacía sentir impotente al no saber cómo poder lidiar con una persona… no… con un ser como ella que sería capaz de incluso asesinar a su propia familia con tal de conseguir sus metas, algo le decía que su familia había corrido la misma o una suerte mucho peor que esas 2 pacientes. Con mucho asco tomo ese aparato con la aguja para drenar la sangre para que el proceso siguiera su curso. Colocando la aguja en la parte más baja del cerebro en ese punto que marcaba una hoja espero a que la sangre se drenara por el tubo.

 _[Dios mío…. al parecer esa doctora no conoce lo que son los limites… no quiero si quiera pensar que es lo que le habrá hecho a su tercer paciente, debe ser algo seguramente diabólico…]_

Asco, remordimiento, impotencia, miedo entre otras emociones estaban chocando en la psiquis de Tsubasa que lo único que quería era que la pesadilla acabase saliendo de esa habitación pasando nuevamente por las trampas para irse a la tercera puerta, iba a arrepentirse de haberlo hecho porque al abrirla encontró a 3 pequeños niños parecidos a Nico sentados en unas sillas con una especie de bombas improvisadas amarradas a sus cuerpos con alambres de púas. El aspecto de los pequeños era deploraba, tenían múltiples heridas y se estaban desangrando, moretones y mallugaduras por todo su pequeño cuerpo al dar el primer paso rompió un pequeño hilo que activo las bombas empezando el conteo regresivo de cada una entrando en pánico ya que tenía solamente un minuto para salvarles.

 _[¡No puede ser! Deben ser sus pequeños hermanos… ¡pero que mujer tan mas enferma!]_

Tranquilos niños… soy detective de la policía… los salvare… — Intentaba hacer que no se alteraran y pudieran acelerar el conteo de las bombas.

¡Sálvenos! ¡Nico nos matara! ¡Por favor! — Gritaban desesperadamente esos pequeños que estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

Tsubasa estaba al punto del colapso nervioso porque al acercarse a ello, se dio cuenta de que no habría manera de que se desactivaran las bombas, tenían los alambres incrustados en su carne que al tratar de retirarla solamente les causaba más dolor, del que quería evitar, no había manera de abrirlas sin lastimar a los pequeños Yazawa. La demente doctora las había fabricado e implantado también que simplemente imposible desactivarlas sin matarlos desgraciadamente. Su frustración se hizo peor cuando vio que quedaban 15 segundos para que estas explotaran haciéndolos simples vísceras regadas por el suelo, con un gesto triste les acaricio la cabeza y conteniendo sus ganas de llorar tuvo que alejarse del lugar cerrando la puerta para evitar que la ojiva de la explosión le dañara.

Lo siento… pequeños…. —

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, la detonación segundos después simbro ese lugar no queriendo abrir la puerta, pero obligada a hacerlo vio los cuerpos esparcidos de los pequeños por todos lados finalmente la puerta en la pared se abrió y con pesar entro al lugar encontrando un cuarto casi vacío, solamente estaba un escritorio, el mismo aparato y un busto con él con una cabeza entera solamente con la parte posterior del cerebro expuesta podía ver unos ojos color miel y lo que quedaba de una cabellera color grisácea marrón encendiendo la grabadora para escuchar la última grabación.

 _Bitácora de Nico Yazawa del 25 de mayo de 2014_

 _Paciente: Kotori Minami_

 _Edad: 20 años_

 _Experimento: Realizar pruebas en las que el sujeto de pruebas tenga que sobrevivir a situaciones críticas descubriendo como el estriado ventral maneja el constante cambios de emociones_

 _¡Espera Nico! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡¿Por qué me dejas este revolver?! ¡Espera no me encierres! déjame salir por favor, te prometo no interferir en nunca más en tu relación laboral con la doctora Nishikino, pero por amor de dios… déjame salir. ¡¿Qué demonios son esas cosas?! —_

Extraños gemidos, surgieron en la grabación seguido de disparos y los gritos de auxilio de la joven victima que gritaba a mas no poder pidiendo que la sacara de ahí, que se detuviera que le quitara esas cosas de encima que la estaban lastimando y en un último grito la grabación se detuvo, dejándola pasmada, desconociendo por completo como era que la menta brillante o enferma de esa pelinegra trabajaba, era tan retorcida, tan sádica, tan enfermiza que para evitar seguir pensando en eso, coloco la aguja en la parte central del cerebro como lo indicaba una hoja con el dibujo respectivo mientras la sangre se iba a donde estaba la puerta del lobby de la mansión. Saliendo rápidamente de ahí se dirigió al lugar para ver como el cerrojo de la puerta se quitaba abriéndose las puertas de par en par encontrando otro largo pasillo que la llevaría a posibles lugares conocidos, pero al primer paso que dio una especie de umbral azul paso delante de ella para encontrarse por segunda vez con Nico de pie bloqueándole el paso.

Así que sigues viva… las trampas no te asesinaron… bueno no importa en algún momento te equivocaras… — Su mirada no mostraba sentimientos o emociones, eso le hacía rabiar a Tsubasa a sobremanera.

Esos pequeños no tenían… la culpa…. ¡Eres una maldita infanticida! — Apuntándole con la escopeta disparo un tiro que no pudo dar en el blanco por rápidamente apareció frente a ella al teletransportarse golpeándola con una especie de telequinesis aventándola contra una pared rompiendo un jarrón.

Mi familia… mereció todo lo que les hice… mis hermanos por ser caprichosos y egoístas, mi madre por consentirlos tanto, al grado de dejarme abandonada cuando más la necesitaba… cuando mi padre murió ese día… —

Golpeando con psicoquinesia su mente, produciéndole un dolor intenso de cabeza le mostro imágenes de la escuela Otonokizaka, a ella siendo una niña mientras era recogida por su padre lucían alegres y animados, pero antes de subirla al carro para irse a casa unos hombres le sorprendieron por detrás golpeándolo con un culatazo de un revolver iniciándose el forcejo entre estos propinándole una golpiza al pobre hombre mientras la pequeña pelinegra estaba dentro del carro llorando, gritando por ayuda pero nadie acudía a su auxilio, el que tenía la pistola le apunto al padre de Nico en el pecho quien intentaba levantarse jalando del gatillo del arma matándolo al instante, robándole todo lo que traía. No podía hacer nada más que llorar teniendo a su padre en un charco de sangre en sus brazos mientras la gente se acercaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde había fallecido.

Después de eso, le mostro como su vida se había vuelto oscura y negativa, siendo encerrada en el sótano como un animal, mientras que cuando nacieron sus hermanos menores su madre los crio y les dio todo lo querían mientras ella se pudría en ese lugar acumulando tanto odio hasta que un día en un descuido de su madre mientras le dejaba comida se acercó a ella, degollándola con un cuchillo dejándola morir desangrada mientras huía del lugar para iniciar con una vida de tortura, proponiéndose estudiar medicina y descubrir el funcionamiento del cerebro humano como cada emoción provoca estímulos y reacciones que hacen que el ser humano tome cierta decisiones.

Detente…. Nico…. porque haces… todo esto… — Sangrando por los ojos, oídos y boca la detective se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Porque simplemente puedo hacerlo… es parte de mi proyecto…. —

En otro lugar, el instituto Otonokizaka estaban las detectives Anju y Erena recorriendo la zona que estaba completamente abandonada pero extrañamente en buenas condiciones solamente tenía un poco de polvo, pero nadamas, buscando un lugar por donde salir para buscar a las demás chicas y a su compañera de unidad. Sin saber que lo encontrarían ahí no sería nada realmente agradable para ellas.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: El próximo capítulo será totalmente AnjuErena en Otonokizaka, ¿Tendrá algún tipo de limite la doctora psicótica – homicida Yazawa?, ¿Sobrevivirán a los retos y pruebas de Nico? descúbranlo en capítulos posteriores, nos vemos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**El psiquiátrico μ's**

Capítulo 6. El instituto Otonokizaka

Correr y escapar era lo único que estaba en las mentes de las detectives Anju y Erena que miraban hacia atrás de reojo mientras eran perseguidas por personas… bueno eran todo menos personas ya que sus pieles estaban podridas con tumores además de que estaban manchados de sangre, gimoteando y balbuceando como si fueran una especie de zombie's, el lugar estaba infestado con ellos ya que no había esquina o lugar en el cual no se encontraran con estas cosas, peor aún... algunos estaban armados con armas 9 mm, escopetas, ballestas o cocteles molotov que les aventaban con tan solo oírlas pasar por donde estaban merodeando teniendo que atrincherarse en un cuarto de conserje que por supuesto era demasiado pequeño donde a duras penas cabían ellas 2 pudiendo al fin respirar un poco aliviadas ya que al perderse de vista de ellos cesaban sus intentos de perseguirles o buscarles siendo todo nuevamente silencio en el lugar.

Recuérdame Anju… ¿Por qué creías que este lugar era completamente seguro? — bufaba la peli morada mientras revisaba su revolver que estaba quedándose sin balas, aún tenía 2 calibre 22 en los costados de su cinturón con al menos 3 cartuchos de para usarlos, pero si seguía así la cosa se acabarían muy rápido.

Erena… ya te dije que lo sentía… al ver este lugar en buenas condiciones pensé que podríamos encontrar a alguien… no se a la directora Minami…. — Por otra parte, la peli marrón tenía su revolver prácticamente sin balas, pero tenía una escopeta de doble cañón con al menos 4 cartuchos listos para ser usados.

Ambas chicas estaban exhaustas de tanto correr, sudadas, pero una estaba mal herida y al parecer no se había dado cuenta ya que la parte inferior derecha de la blusa estaba manchada con un gran circulo de sangre, su compañera observo con cierta preocupación la herida buscando entre las cosas ese cuarto buscando entre los distintos estantes algún tipo de botiquín de primeros auxilios o al menos alcohol con vendas para poder desinfectar la herida y cubrirla, buscando por todos lados hasta tuvo la suerte de encontrar un pequeño frasco de alcohol junto con unas vendas las cuales comenzó a sacar para ponerlas a un lado. Lentamente arrancándose un trozo de tela de su blusa la empapo con un poco de alcohol para untarlo sobre la herida logrando que la chica comenzara a fruncir el ceño con algo de dolor, cerrando el puño con fuerza soltando un pequeño gritillo ahogado al morderse su labio inferior.

Lentamente al quitar el pedazo de tela le pondría las vendas alrededor de su abdomen para cerrar la herida y así evitar que le hemorragia siguiera desangrándola, dejándole descansar un rato mientras entre abría la puerta dándose cuenta que esos zombie's seguían ahí merodeando el área armados hasta los dientes esperándoles prácticamente para bañarlas de plomo y cuanta cosa tuvieran enfrente, para nuevamente cerrar la puerta tranquilamente mirando a su compañera que se tomaba el costado tratando de aguantar el dolor en su costado. Esperarían pacientemente hasta el área estuviera más despejada para salir de ahí lo más pronto posible porque lo que menos querían era ser la cena de esos muertos vivientes.

Pasarían al menos unas horas hasta que finalmente la herida podía ponerse en pie, caminar por sus propios medios tomando su arma para salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

Anju… ¿Segura que podrás caminar aun estando así? — Preguntaba la peli morada a su compañera recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de esta.

Erena… no te preocupes voy a estar bien, solo evitemos lo más posible ser detectada por ellos — Cargo su escopeta con unos cartuchos para abrir la puerta lentamente yendo agachada y en silencio para pasar entre los zombie's sin ser vistas o escuchadas.

En completo sigilo caminaban por los pasillos de esa preparatoria para chicas buscando alguna salida, subiendo y bajando por las escaleras del edificio donde estaban solamente para encontrar a muchos esos mal vivientes merodeando el área teniéndolas prácticamente acorraladas por lo que caminaron por los pasillos buscando alguna ventana o puerta de emergencia para poder salir a los jardines rápidamente, ya que en un área grande podrían tener mejor facilidad de moverse, usando sus agilidades físicas para esquivar a sus cazadores con suma facilidad pero a como estaba yendo las cosas debían pensar algo… y rápido para no ser presas fáciles. Yendo sigilosamente por los pasillos en donde estaban los baños la peli marrón vio un coctel molotov tirado en el suelo por lo cual correría hacia el para tomarlo observando que al final del pasillo había un grupo de al menos 10 de ellos impidiéndoles el paso. Erena la seguiría hasta quedar ambas detrás de unos casilleros analizando tranquilamente la situación que tenían frente a ellas, quizás un buen tiro en el lugar indicado podría calcinarlos, pero posiblemente les daría alarma a los demás y afortunadamente para ellas no estaban armados, solamente daban vueltas de un lado a otro simultáneamente.

Con total precaución la peli morada saco un encendedor de su bolsillo prendiéndolo y encendiendo la mecha de ese coctel que rápidamente su compañera lanzo por los aires cayendo increíblemente en el espacio que había entre los 10, acto seguido del impacto de ese explosivo se detono creando una llamarada que los aturdiría haciéndolos correr como locos gritando siendo eso la alarma que tenían presente que ocurriría por lo que saldrían de su escondite para comenzar a volarles la cabeza mientras se acercaban con furia hacia ellas.

A Erena se le acabaron las balas de su revólver y Anju no podía contener a los agresores por mucho tiempo mientras recargaba por lo que tuvo que ir cuerpo a cuerpo con ellos dándoles cachazos con la culata de su arma encaminándose hacia el final donde encontrarían 2 caminos uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha teniendo que elegir uno ¿pero cuál elegir? era el detalle sumamente importante mientras lo debatían se encargaban de derribar a mas zombie's hasta que al final decidieron ir por la izquierda corriendo y disparando sus armas logrando que retrocedieran el paso un poco sus perseguidores pero no lo suficiente, corrieron solamente para encontrar un pasillo sin salida en el cual había un cuerpo con la carne podrida y desangrado, con un hacha clavada en su cráneo.

Toma el hacha Erena… no gastes tus balas… podrán sernos útiles… tomaremos el camino de la derecha — Decía determinada Anju apuntando a los zombie's quienes bufaban como toros hambrientos de sangre.

¿Pero cómo saldremos de aquí? ¿Y si no hay otra salida? — Tomo el hacha arrancándola de la masa encefálica del cadáver.

No moriremos hoy… eso te lo aseguro…. — Corto cartucho de su escopeta para recargar su arma. — Ve en mi retaguardia… al primero que este lo suficientemente cerca como para herirnos… le arrancas la cabeza de un tajo ¿Lista? —

Lista — Respondiendo Erena empuñando el hacha —

De un momento a otro amabas detectives se movieron rápidamente abriéndose camino nuevamente a punta de disparos y hachazos dejando rastros de sangre como partes de extremidades putrefactas por doquier mientras corrían por ese pasillo hacia el extremo derecho del lugar con gran velocidad mientras más de esos zombie's salían para bloquearles el camino, pero se lograron pasar a cómo pudieron para finalmente llegar a una puerta donde pudieron leer "Directora Minami" en ella. Sin dudarlo la abrieron rápidamente entrando al interior de esa oficina cerrando la puerta detrás con dificultad ya que esa horda de salvajes estaba determinada a entrar a como dé lugar pero sellarían la puerta al poner un sillón que les bloquearía el camino estando alertas por si por alguna razón lograban pasar su barricada pero pasados algunos minutos las siluetas detrás del cristal polarizado comenzaron a dispersarse al escucharse el sonido de algo metálico arrastrarse por el suelo seguido de unos pasos acercándose al lugar viendo como otra silueta grande pasaba, un hombre robusto y alto que en el área donde se suponía estaba la cabeza tenía una especie de cubo ya que la silueta tenia forma de cuadro.

Se sobresaltarían al escuchar un grito desgarrador y una gran mancha de sangre formarse en el cristal como si la hubieran derramado de una forma brutal, no queriendo siquiera imaginar que era esa cosa que caminaba lentamente por esos lares, pero si limpiaba la zona evitando cruzarse en su camino ellas estarían más que contentas. Relajándose al estar a salvo vieron que el lugar más a detalle estaba destruido, habían papeles y libros por todos lados rotos, rastros de sangre en forma de manos corridas en las paredes además de ese hedor penetrante a carne podrida que las estaba asqueando, prendiendo sus lámparas comenzaron buscar a la directora hasta que a una orilla del escritorio por la parte de atrás vieron una mano en el suelo acercándose para encontrarla ahí tirada en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre con múltiples mutilaciones en su piel, heridas y un sinfín de moretones. Moviéndola boca arriba la vieron perfectamente desfigurada de la cara, con heridas en todo su torso casi vomitando de la atrocidad de esa escena.

¡Por el amor de dios!, ¡Qué tipo de animal psicópata o enfermo podría hacerle algo como eso a una mujer! — Era la queja resonante de Anju la que sonaba molesta claramente.

La verdad… no quiero saberlo…. es mas no quiero estar más en este lugar… moriremos si seguimos aquí… — Tapándose la nariz con una mano para que el hedor no le diera más nauseas de la que tenía Erena.

Pero no podrían salir, estaban encerradas en ese lugar con pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir en ese zona, lentamente Anju comenzó a buscar alguna especie de salida en la pared, el suelo o el techo pero no había nada, era una oficina completamente sellada hasta que de forma accidental toco un pequeño proyector que se encendió en el momento asustando a su compañera que se puso azul por el sonido que hizo el pequeño aparato mostrando una imagen holográfica de la directora y de esa demente, retorcida y psicópata pelinegra al parecer charlando.

 _Directora Minami… le pido de la manera más atenta… que colabore con mis experimentos… ¿Por qué se niega? — Nico vestía con bata y de manera formal._

 _No pienso permitir que tomes a mis estudiantes que son inocentes para tus experimentos homicidas… suficiente tengo con colaborar de manera financiera… no me pidas que ponga vidas inocentes en tus manos… no me manchare mis manos de esa forma… — Una mujer de unos 40 años de cabellos gríseos, piel morena clara y mirada ámbar miraba seriamente a la pelinegra sentada detrás de su escritorio cruzada de brazos._

 _Bueno… entonces solo a una de sus estudiantes… ¿Qué dice? solo será una… — Sonriente y de manera maliciosa la chica de ojos carmín trataba de disuadir a la directora Minami._

 _¿De quién se trata? ... — Por alguna extraña razón se arrepentiría de haberlo preguntado._

 _Tu pequeña Kotori… estudiante de segundo… podría ser buen conejillo de indias… ¿No crees?_ _— Exclamo de forma cínica y algo prepotente ganándose la furiosa mirada de la mayor frente a ella._

 _¡Estas demente! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre que expondré a mi propia hija tus experimentos?! ¡No te voy a dejar que le pongas un dedo encima maldita loca! — Saco una pistola del cajón de su escritorio apuntándole entre ceja y ceja._

 _¿Es tu última palabra? — Dijo volviendo a ponerse seria la pelinegra recibiendo un asentimiento de la mujer negando con la cabeza dándose la vuelta para retirarse de la oficina — Lamentaras… haberte negado… a cooperar Minami —_

Ahora estaba todo claro, había sido otra más de sus víctimas, no lograban siquiera tener idea de cómo fue que la habría torturado antes de morir debiendo ser algo sumamente retorcido e inhumano para terminar de esa forma la vida de esa respetable mujer ante la sociedad. Pero lo que era confuso era ¿Por qué accedería a financiar sus experimentos? ¿La doctora Nishikino estaba consciente de que lo hacía posiblemente a sus espaldas?, había muchos cabos sueltos hasta el momento y faltaría mucho para poder atarlos, lentamente el cadáver de esa mujer comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo levantando chorros de sangre por doquier llenando de pánico a las 2 detectives que apuntaron con el hacha y escopeta mientras veían como el cadáver de la directora se ponía en 4 para salirle de los costados de su tórax 2 brazos más con garras afiladas teniendo un aspecto sumamente diabólico mirándolas con unos ojos ámbar fríos abriendo la boca haciendo sonidos como si fueran ecos de un suspiro acechando con la mirada mientras caminaba con sus 6 extremidades lentamente haciéndolas retroceder hasta topar con pared. Sin duda alguna seria su fin ¿A dónde podrían irse si la única salida estaba sellada con un sillón y esa monstruosidad estaba delante de su única vía de escape, de pronto un grito desgarrador se escuchó, igualmente disparos gritos de auxilio hasta que Erena cayo ya que no pudo esquivar el golpe de una de las extremidades de esa cosa golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo quedándose aturdida mientras lentamente todo se ponía borroso pudo ver como la directora aventó con sus brazos con garras a su compañera rompiendo la puerta mientras escuchaba de pasos los gritos de Anju entre disparos siendo perseguida por esa mujer quien se movía tele transportándose, dando pasos con sus 4 brazos y 2 piernas hasta que al final todo se volvió negro ante sus ojos, perdiendo la consciencia por completo.

 _[Debo salvar a Anju… o la directora… no… ese monstruo la matara]_

 _[Tranquila… detective… todo estará bien por ahora descanse]_

 _[Espera… quien eres… ]_

 _[Mi nombre es Nozomi Toujo… no se preocupe está en buenas manos]_

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Pues bien… esta semana se la dedicare al terror, suspenso y gore ya que actualizare mis historias de esa índole, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado ya que tenía rato de no actualizar este fin, pasen buena tarde nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	7. Chapter 7

**El psiquiátrico μ's**

Capítulo 7. El templo Kanda

El día estaba completamente nublado, pareciera que fuera a llover nuevamente y en los bosques que estaban cercanos a la ciudad de Akihabara una joven peli azul vestida como camillero del hospital psiquiátrico μ's vagaba tratando de encontrar una salida de ese lugar tan enorme, parecía prácticamente un laberinto en el cual estaba atrapada ya que la niebla que lo estaba cubriendo era completamente densa que le imposibilitaba tener una vista clara de a dónde ir. Su estado físico estaba completamente debilitado ya que tenía una herida en el hombro izquierdo misma que estaba cubriendo con su mano derecha además de otra en un costado que para su suerte tenía unas vendas por cualquier tipo de accidente, pero no fueron suficientes para la otra herida. En sus pensamientos aún estaba la imagen de esa pelinegra que poseía un habito blanco todo ensangrentado, su mirada carmesí, ese rostro con una cicatriz que prácticamente le atravesaba la cara de manera transversal fueron una imagen que en su vida quisiera volver a ver ya que Nico estaba completamente loca y podría asesinarla sin dudarlo de encontrarse nuevamente con ella.

Demonios…. ¿Cómo es que llegue a estar en medio de la nada? La ambulancia no estaba en el lugar, ¿Quién me movió de mi ubicación? — Se preguntaba frunciendo el ceño al recargarse de un árbol intentando divisar hacia adelante pero no veía más allá de 10 metros.

Estaba molesta, frustrada la chica de mirada ámbar ya que había dejado prácticamente a la doctora junto a esa paciente que tanto estaba protegiendo, ¿Era tan importante esa chica para que la doctora Nishikino la estuviera protegiendo a capa y espada?, si en verdad eso era cierto entonces la peli jengibre Honoka tendría un gran poder que si llegaba a ser usado en las manos correctas quizás muchos problemas a nivel mundial serian parados, guerras, sangre, muerte, hambre, pobreza, ya que su mente podría fabricar alguna especie de alternativa o medida la cual pudiera hacer a muchos países en el mundo llegar a muchos acuerdos, pero en manos de Nico Yazawa, la ex – directora del psiquiátrico, todo eso podría irse al demonio porque sus intenciones son meramente egoístas. Debía apurarse y encontrar a su jefa junto a esa paciente porque si tardaba más de la cuenta quizás podría ser demasiado tarde.

Habiendo descansado un breve momento decidió seguir su camino adentrándose más hacia lo profundo del bosque comenzando a escuchar pasos a su alrededor, gruñidos y golpes de algo metálico desde varias partes que no podría deducir a ciencia cierta de donde provienen exactamente, pero algo era seguro: Eso no era algo de cual se pudiera confiar. Su andar le llevo a lo que era una pequeña aldea que estaba abandonada, las casas eran de madera, habían aparentes casas de campaña en ciertas partes, mesas donde había algunos artefactos de herrería como para otras cosas. Entro por unas rejas que hicieron un chirrido al moverlas signo de oxidación total caminando por los alrededores de esa zona que estaba sin ningún habitante encontrándose en las paredes de algunas casas rastros de sangre mismos que se a cada paso que daba se esparcían por doquier dando la impresión de que una especie de masacre había ocurrido en ese lugar.

Pero que ocurrió en este lugar… está todo hecho trizas… espera… parece haber… alguien… ¿Hola? Oh… por dios…. — Al acercarse a un árbol donde se veía alguien parado se dio cuenta de la horrible realidad de ese lugar, esa persona estaba de pie con una especie de machete ensangrentado en la hoja y en el suelo había el cuerpo de un niño bañado en su propia sangre.

Umi por mero instinto alimentado por el miedo y la angustia comenzó a retroceder mientras esa si se le podía llamar "persona" volteo hacia ella mostrando que le faltaba una parte del cráneo teniendo su masa encefálica expuesta, tenía cicatrices por el torso y una expresión abundante en demencia comenzaba de la nada gruñir como si fuera alguna especie de animal salvaje levantando su arma con la intención de atacar a la chica que retrocedía más y más dándose la vuelta para mirar con profunda desesperación como varios más salían de entre los callejones de la aldea con antorchas, trinches, tijeras oxidadas que amenazaban con hacerle lo mismo a ese niño o algo peor.

Corriendo como si no existiera un mañana huía de esos zombie's corriendo por la aldea, pero a cada esquina que doblaba sus agresores estaban emboscándola teniendo pocas alternativas por las cuales huir, porque para atrás era imposible ya que sería como dirigirse a la boca del lobo por lo que esquivando los golpes de tajo de esas cosas termino por encerrarse en un establo poniendo tablones en las puertas para impedir el paso buscando más cosas para bloquear la entrada a los muertos vivientes que se estaban aglomerando alrededor de ese edificio que al ser de madera era cuestión de tiempo para que este cayera. Con su ansiedad a 1000 por hora se terminó sentando en el medio mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas esperando que esas cosas finalmente entraran para que su vida ahí quedara, devorada sin ningún tipo de piedad o misericordia.

Hasta aquí llegue…. bien hecho Umi…. te metiste a una trampa y ahora vas a terminar muerta…. por ello… — Sollozaba con un latente miedo que la estaba consumiendo hasta que vio entre unos cubos de zacate algo que estaba moviéndose… — ¿Qué será eso? —

Se acercó titubeante hacia el lugar para encontrarse con una caja de metal cubierta con alambre púas, una especie de caja fuerte pequeña que al tomarla con ambas manos y levantarla del suelo esta empezó a agitarse tan rápido que un pedazo de alambre le corto los dedos obligándole a soltar la caja que poco a poco se abrió mostrando un pedazo de carne putrefacta que latía como si fuera un corazón. El miedo y la confusión la estaban quebrando prácticamente que se caería de golpe al suelo arrastrándose hacia atrás mientras de la caja salía una especie de líquido rojizo, como sangre que se esparcía por el suelo formando una especie de masa humanoide de carne quedando estupefacta cuando esta termino de adoptar una forma más definida. La cual consistía en la de un hombre fornido con un delantal que cubría todo su cuerpo, pantalones de vestir, botas negras y una camiseta sudada y ensangrentada debajo del delantal. Cargando una caja en su espalda, con un mazo enorme en la izquierda con clavos en los costados, en la derecha una especie costal pequeño que goteaba gotas de sangre, su cabeza era la misma caja pequeña la cual Umi había encontrado instantes antes.

¡Mierda… Mierda… Mierda… Mierda! — Se arrincono prácticamente en una esquina mientras ese ser estaba estático en medio del establo con su "mirada" fija hacia adelante, como si no notara la presencia de la camillera en ese momento.

Intensificándose los golpes de la entrada los tablones ya estaban quebrándose prácticamente y solo era cuestión de tiempo para que entraran, pero la pregunta que en este momento le estaba inquietando era ¿Ese especie de "carnicero" con una caja en la cabeza era amigo o enemigo?, muy pronto lo habría de descubrir ya que las puertas fueron abiertas de par en par dejándose ver aquellos hambrientos de carne y sangre entrar prácticamente al lugar rodeándolo para algunos fijar su mirada en el carnicero y otros en Umi, después de todo quizás si ocurriría otra masacre pero no sería así, sorpresivamente los que eran mayoría comenzaron a caminar hacia la peli azul cuando escucharon como uno de tantos grito pero no de una manera normal sino de dolor profundo. Al voltear los demás fue posible ver como el otro fortacho le había clavado la punta trasera del mazo metálico a uno atravesándole completamente el rostro saliendo la punta por la parte trasera de su cabeza. Los demás por ende reaccionaron de muy mala manera corriendo hacia el culpable rápidamente, pero en la misma que llegaban a acercársele eran aventados con una brutalidad innata hacia las paredes del estable uno tras otro los golpes del maso destrozaban extremidades, mandíbulas, cabezas… todo lo que tuviera enfrente de él, prácticamente lo haría pedazos sin titubear.

Los golpes que fallaba con el mazo, con el costal los acertaba con una fuerza altamente descomunal y sanguinaria logrando acabar con al menos la mitad en tan solo 3 minutos escuchándose un aullido que hacía eco desde la lejanía todos e quedaron quieto mientras algo velozmente se acercaba, que con un salto sorpresivo hacia adelante una bestia canina atroz y diabólica estaba enfrente de ese hombre con la piel podrida, cayéndosele a pedazos prácticamente, sus ojos eran rojizos, sus dientes sobresalían de su mandíbula soltando un enorme rugido salto hacia el tumbándolo iniciándose una lucha entre ambos. Umi aprovecho esta situación para correr del lugar, pero no sin ser perseguida por los zombie's que quedaban.

¡!No puede ser! — se recrimino a ella misma, corriente entre las casas tirando todo lo que tuviera a su paso que pudiera representar un obstáculo para los otros.

Corrió y corrió tanto que se encontró con un precipicio hacia adelante, del cual sino es porque se detuvo a tiempo quizás hubiera caído y muerto en el proceso, ya solo estaba esperando que le dieran el toque de gracia pero como un ángel de la guardia el carnicero apareció arrastrando al can monstruoso de la cola con el lomo totalmente agujereado, sus patas quebradas y la mandíbula desfigurada lanzándolo como si fuera una especie de proyectil hacia los zombie's que no lo pudieron esquivar siendo embestidos por el animal muerto siendo lanzados al precipicio. Con su atlética destreza pudo saltar hacia un árbol la peli azul para evitar que el impacto le diera a ella también viendo cómo se acercaba su salvador estando al filo del precipicio mirando hacia abajo.

Logrando esto captar la atención de Umi quien bajo del árbol acercándose lentamente hasta pararse a su lado mientras miraba hacia abajo igualmente.

Gracias…. —

…..—

Me salvaste la vida…. pero ¿Por qué? pudiste haberme matado, pero no lo hiciste… ¿No eres como ellos? ¿Cómo es que saliste de esa caja? —

….. —

La monótona y casi nula conversación de ambos termino la mirada fija colina arriba donde se podía ver un templo el cuál la chica reconocería perfectamente, "El templo Kanda", ¿Por qué miraría hacia esa zona en particular? ¿Qué había ahí que pudiera serle de interés o llamarle la atención?, todo eso era sumamente extraño, pero por el momento para ella lo único importante es que gracias a ese desconocido ella seguía con vida, ¿coincidencia? no lo creía en lo más mínimo, las cosas no suceden por causalidad, todo tenía un porque y una razón, era una locura solo pensarlo pero tal vez en ese templo que lucía ahora tétrico encontraría las respuestas a todas esas inquietudes que estaban acumulándose en el interior de su mente.

El hombre pasando algunos segundos prosiguió su camino hacia adelante dejando a Umi atrás, desconcertándola por lo que tuvo que seguirlo porque con el de guía o algo parecido era posible poder salir del lugar que ya de por si le estaba dando un rotundo miedo, gracias él estaba viva y por costumbres de la familia Sonoda debía agradecérselo, de algún modo lo haría.

Oye…. ese es el templo Kanda…. que se supone que hay en ese lugar…. —

….. —

¿Por qué vamos hacia allá? —

….—

La negativa ante sus preguntas le hizo molestarse ligeramente que se adelantó posándose delante de el para detener su andar, el carnicero no decía nada solamente estaba estático como si esperara que se quitara para seguir su camino, pero ante la renuente inquietud de la peli azul de entre sus ropas saco una especie de fotografía vieja, ensangrentada en la cual mostraba a una mujer de cabellos azules como los de ella con un kimono de color celeste, sentada sobre sus piernas sosteniendo en sus rodillas a una pequeña con una apariencia similar sonriente con un kimono azul oscuro sonriente y con un palo de kendo de madera en ambas manos, eran su madre y ella cuando apenas tenía 8 años de edad, ¿Qué rayos significaba esto? ver esa fotografía la dejo completamente sin habla ¿Quién era el? Era imposible… si había desaparecido… las había abandonado a su madre y ella después de su 8vo cumpleaños, simplemente no podía ser él.

 _Continuara…._

 **Nota del autor: Ahora le tocó el turno a Umi, de tener un poco de más protagonismo jejeje, ¿Acaso ese hombre misterioso será su padre? o algo por el estilo, si así fue ¿Cómo termino de esa manera?, lo descubrirán en los próximos capítulos hasta luego.**


End file.
